Present computing devices typically include operating system functionality for selecting and/or adjusting brightness level of a display coupled to the computing device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. The operating system can, based on input from a driver (e.g., based on pressing a physical button on or near the display or an associated computing device), input from a user interface, or input from an application executing on the operating system, allow for adjustment of the brightness level. Typically, the adjusted brightness value is provided to a display driver as a percentage value (e.g., zero to 100, where zero is the minimum brightness support, which may be brightness off and 100 is the maximum supported brightness level, at least for a normal/non-boost mode). Based on the indicated brightness level, the display driver can interpret the percentage value and can determine how to adjust the brightness of the display device. This can result in inconsistency in levels across displays as the equipment manufacturer is tasked with determining brightness levels of the display device to satisfy the brightness level adjustment available at the operating system. This inconsistency can be exacerbated when multiple displays are connected to the same computing device, and are accordingly displaying at different perceived brightness levels. Similar inconsistencies can result from adjusting color level or other display properties.